Happy Birthday Lay!
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: FF ini untuk memperingati hari ultah Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay oppa :D. Selamat ulang tahun oppa! :D. All member EXO are here!


**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : Happy Birthday Lay!**

**Genre : #gak tau lah#plakplakdung(?)#**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : #gak tau juga#dibuang ke laut#**

**Pairing : Lay (**_**of course**_**), and all member EXO**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, gak mutu, nista banget, memalukan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

_**Annyeong**_**! Lalla buat FF ini khusus buat ultah Lay **_**oppa**_** yang tepat pada hari ini tanggal 07.10.12. **_**Happy birthday oppa**_**! semoga **_**oppa**_** panjang umur, selalu sehat, dan juga sukses. :) Lalla selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buat **_**oppa**_** walaupun **_**oppa**_** gak pernah tau :) **_**Okey**_**, gak mau banyak bacot lagi… Langsung aja…**

**.**

**.**

**It's bad fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If u hate the chara on this fict or me, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Don't bash the chara, u can bash me only**

**.**

**.**

**I told u before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Lay!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Lay terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan sinar matahari masuk menembus retinanya. Minggu ini EXO-K maupun M _free job_. Lay segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, Lay pun selesai mandi dan merapikan diri. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya di dorm itu. Saat keluar dari kamar, di lihatnya BaekYeol, HunHan, Kai dan Tao sedang menonton acara di TV.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Lay kepada yang lain.

"Pagi!" jawab mereka tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari TV. Lay mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat reaksi teman-teman satu grupnya itu. Aneh, acara apa sih yang mereka tonton sampai membuat mereka sangat fokus begitu? Entahlah… Lalla juga tidak tau #buagh#

Lay pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Kyungsoo memasak sarapan pagi. Setelah Lay meninggalkan ruang tengah, tiba-tiba saja BaekYeol, HunHan, Kai, dan Tao segera berbisik-bisik dan sesekali melirik Lay yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-_ah_!" sapa Lay kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak itu.

"_Ne_, pagi!" balas Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menatap Lay dan fokus pada memasaknya.

"Masak apa?"

"_Bulgogi_, _kimchi_ dan nasi goreng _Shanghai_." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"Uhm. Aku bantu ya…" tawar Lay dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terserah _hyung_…" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tetap membantu Kyungsoo, walaupun sering di omeli karena salah ini lah itu lah, padahal Lay rasa semua yang dia kerjakan itu benar.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, lebih baik _hyung_ membantu member lain saja. Aku masak sendiri saja." Kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan ingin memasak. Lagi pula di dorm cuman kau dan aku yang ahli masak. Kalau bukan aku yang membantumu, siapa lagi? #kok kedengeran kayak iklan yah?#"

"Kau selalu melakukan hal yang salah _hyung_." Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak kok. Aku melakukannya dengan benar. Kau saja yang selalu menyalahkanku!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_! Keluar saja sana! Bantu member yang lain!" Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong punggung Lay keluar dari dapur. Akhirnya Lay pun pasrah dan keluar dari dapur.

"Huuuhh, kenapa sih Kyungsoo seperti itu? Lagi PMS yah?" gumam Lay bingung. Tanpa sengaja, Lay melirik kalender yang terpajang di tembok pintu masuk dapur. Tanggal 7 Oktober 2012. _Omo_! Berarti hari ini, Lay ultah donk!

"Hari ini kan hari ultahku. Apa mereka tidak ingat ya?" gumam Lay saat melihat kalender itu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik membantu member lain saja dan semoga mereka ingat dengan hari ultahku. Hihihi…" Lay pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju taman belakang dorm. Di sana dia melihat Xiumin yang sedang menyiram tanaman seraya bersiul-siul gaje -_-.

"_Hyung_!" sapa Lay bersemangat.

"Hm?" Xiumin menghentikan siulannya dan menatap sekilas ke Lay yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa?" tanya Lay.

**Pletak!  
** satu jitakan dahsyat (?) mendarat mulus di kepala Lay.

"Aww,, _appo_!" ringis Lay seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya itu.

"Kau _pabbo_ sekali! Sudah jelas-jelas kau melihatku menyiram tanaman. Masih saja bertanya…" omel Xiumin.

"Hu'uh!" rutuk Lay. "Mau ku bantu tidak?" tawar Lay.

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Oh _My God_ _hyung_! Siapa sih yang tidak bisa menyiram bunga-bunga seperti ini? Aku bisa kok…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu buktikan!" Xiumin menyerahkan selang air itu ke Lay dan Lay dengan senang hati dan wajah berseri-seri #plak# menerima selang air itu.

"Fufufufu -3-" Lay juga bersiul-siul gaje meniru gaya Xiumin saat menyiram tadi.

"Eh, Lay salah! Jangan siram yang itu! Yang itu tidak boleh banyak terkena air!" omel Xiumin.

"_Ne_, maaf…" Lay pun menyiram bunga yang lain.

"Lay, kau mau berapa kali menyiram yang itu? Harus nya kau menyiram yang ini. Aduh Lay kau itu _pabbo_ sekali sih? Siram yang ini, yang itu bla bla bla bla bla…" Xiumin nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Ah, _hyung_! Kau ini selalu saja mengomeliku!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengomelimu? Orang kerjamu saja tidak becus! Sudah sana pergi! Menganggu saja!" usir Xiumin. Akhirnya Lay pun pergi dengan menghempaskan kakinya kesal.

"_Aish_! Kenapa sih yang aku lakukan itu pasti salah di mata mereka semua? Hiks… _oemma_…" ringik Lay. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sosok Chen yang sedang mangap-mangap (?) di atas balkon.

"Aha! Aku hampiri saja Chen!" akhirnya Lay pun menghampiri Chen.

"Do re mi fa so la si dooooo! Do re miiiiii! Dooooo! Reeee! Miiiii!" Lay menutup kupingnya yang serasa akan pecah mendengar Chen yang narik suara puanjang bener. Ternyata Chen bukan sekedar mangap-mangap, dia ternyata sedang latihan vocal.

"Chen-_ah_…"

"Doooo reeee miiiii faaa…." Chen tidak menggubris Lay karena memang tidak mendengarnya.

"Chen-_ah_…" panggil Lay lagi.

"Dooo siii laaa sooo faaa…"

"Chen! Woy! Chen! Denger kagak lu?"

"Miiii reeee dooooooo!" bukannya negliatin Lay, Chen malah makin ninggiin tarikan suara yang menyebabkan beberapa pot tanaman yang ada di balkon itu PECAH pemirsa.

"CHEN! WOOOYYY! CHEEEEENNNNN!" Lay yang tidak mau kalah ikut menarik suaranya yang cempreng # dihajar Lay# itu. dan bukan hanya pot yang pecah pemirsa, ternyata kaca jendela juga ikut pecah! Sungguh dahsyat suara tinggi _unicorn_ kita ini.

Chen yang merasa Lay telah menandingi suara tingginya, langsung menatap Lay dengan sinis.

"Apa lu tatap-tatap?" tanya Lay sewot.

"Heh, _hyung_! Ngapain _hyung_ nyaingin suara gue yang maha dahsyat?"

"Yee! Lagian Lu juga di panggilin dari tadi gak nyaut-nyaut!"

"Gak denger apa lagi latihan vocal? Lagian _hyung_ juga ngapain nyaingin suara gue sih? Kan _hyung_ udah di posisiin sebagai _Main dencer _di EXO-M!"

"_Dancer _Chen, bukan _dencer_…" ralat Lay.

"Iya apalah itu. Harusnya _hyung_ latihan _dance_ dong! Ngapain ikut-ikutan latihan vocal? Mana suara cempreng lagi! Bagusan suara gue juga kemana-mana!"

"Terus suara gue jelek gitu?"

"Nah, tu nyadar! Udah deh _hyung_. Mending _hyung_ _get ot_ dari sini!" usir Chen sadis.

"_Get out _Chen, bukan _get ot_!" ralat Lay lagi. #memang _unicorn_ yang baik hati :D#

"Apalah itu. cepet pergi sana _hyung_! Gangguin aja!"

"_Yesung_dahlah kalo begitu."

"Ya sudahlah _hyung_!" giliran Chen yang ngeralat omongan Lay sekarang.

"Iye iye!" Lay pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chen yang kembali melakukan tarikan suara lagi. Malah semakin panjang. Bayangin aja, kaca rumah tetangga pada pecah semua!

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Nasip oh nasip~ Kenapa aku bernasip seperti ini~ Ho uwoh~~~" Lay menyanyikan lagu yang sebenarnya lagu gaje yang di ciptakannya sendiri itu.

"Kenapa sih gak ada yang ingat kalo sekarang ultah gue? Yayang Suho mana lagi? Dari tadi kagak nongol-nongol. Hu'uh!" Lay merutuk kesal.

**Kruyuk! Kruyuk!**

Tiba-tiba perut Lay berbunyi minta di isi.

"Busyet! Laper gue!" Lay mengelus-elus perutnya itu. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke ruang makan. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ruang makan yang mejanya beratakan dengan sisa-sisa makanan member lain. Di lihatnya juga member-member yang lain yang keluar dari ruang makan karena sudah kenyang.

"Lu pade udah pada makan?" tanya Lay dengan ukuran matanya yang O.O

"Udah lah. Kenyang banget!" respon Kai seraya mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Terus ada sisa buat gue gak?" tanya Lay lagi.

"_Mian_ _hyung_, semuanya udah habis." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan piring-piring yang mereka gunakan untuk makan tadi yang di bantu oleh Xiumin dan Chen.

"Terus kenapa gue gak diajak?" Lay mulai ngeringik.

"Kita tadi gak nemuin _hyung_ di mana-mana." Jawab Chen.

"Huweeee! _Oemma_!" Lay guling-guling(?) di lantai sambil nangis gaje.

"Nasip oh nasip~ Kenapa aku bernasip seperti ini~ Ho uwoh~~~" Masih sempet-sempetnya dia nyanyi kayak gitu. Kyungsoo, Chen dan Xiumin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan -_-

"Udahlah _hyung_. Masak ramen aja tuh!" suruh Kyungsoo. Lay pun bangkit dari kuburnya #ralat# guling-gulingnya dan menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan #caile bahasanya#. Lay segera memasak ramen, mengikuti saran dari Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"Nasip oh nasip~ slurp~ hiks… Nasip ku sangat buruk~ ho uwo~ slurp hiks…" Lay lagi nyanyi sambil makan ramen+nangis. Sungguh malang nasip _unicorn_ EXO tercinta kita ini.

"Kenape sih kagak ada yang ingat sama ultah gue? Tega banget sih? Tega~~~~ aku tau~~ bla bla bla~" dan mulailah Lay melantunkan lagu Tega milik Rossa.

Hari telah sore dan sebentar lagi akan malam. Lay memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar dari pada tersakiti(?) oleh member yang lainnya di luar. Kini dia sangat merindukan Kim Joonmyun, belahan jiwanya yang entah pergi kemana dari tadi pagi. Huhu sungguh malang nasip Lay.

**Ting Tong!**

Tiba-tiba bel dorm berbunyi dan Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah pintu berniat membukanya.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar!" serunya dari dalam.

**Ceklek**

"Eh, Suho _hyung_, Kris _hyung_, udah pulang toh…" sambut Baekhyun dengan keceriannya.

"_Ne_. mana Lay? Kita udah beliin banyak hadiah sama kue ultah ukuran jumbo nih buat dia." Kata Kris.

"Huh _hyung_, kayaknya Lay _hyung_ ngambek deh. Soalnya dari tadi member yang lain ngerjain dia terus." Lapor Baekhyun.

"Ha? Sumfeh luh?" tanya Suho kaget.

"Sumfeh bang! Kagak berani bo'ong dah gue…" kata Baekhyun seraya membentuk tanda V di tangannya.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita samperin! Ajak member yang lain juga!" suruh Suho dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memanggil member yang lain.

"Oh Lay ku c'yang! Aa' pulang!" seru Suho lebay. Kris hanya geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah _leader_ EXO-K ini.

"Hiks…dasar! Liat aja lu kalo pada ultah! Gak bakal gue kasih apa-apa. Lu juga Suho, kalo lu pulang, gak bakal gue tegur-tegur lo! Kesel gue… hiks…" Lay nangis gaje di dalam kamarnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Lay cintaku sayangku… buka pintunya dong yank…" seru Suho dari luar. Sekarang dia udah kumpul sama member yang lain di depan kamar Lay. Suho juga megang kue ultah buat Suho en member lain bawain hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Kagak mau!" balas Lay dari dalam.

"Kenapa? Plis, buka pintunya!" bujuk Suho lagi.

"Sekali gak mau ya gak mau! Maksa banget sih lo!" Lay jadi kesel.

"Yah, beneran marah kan? Lu semua sih!" Suho jadi nyalahin member yang lain.

"Bentar, gue punya ide." Kata Sehun.

"APA?" tanya semua member seraya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kearah Sehun.

"Busyet dah _hyungdeul_! Napas lu semua bau bangke!" Sehun nutup-nutupin idungnya pake kaos kaki yang tiba-tiba aja ada di depannya.

"Busyet! Apaan nih? Makin bau!" Sehun segera membuang kaus kaki itu.

"Siapa suruh nutup idung pake kaos kaki yang belum di cuci sebulan…" kata Xiumin enteng.

"Udah deh, LUPINin." Ujar Luhan.

"Lupain yang bener Lulu." Ralat Sehun.

"Maklum, inget sama kakak gue di FF-Evil Town." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Eh, kalo mau di plesetin tuh kreatif dikit nape?" kata Chen.

"Aduh! Langsung ke rencana aja deh!" seru Suho gak nyante.

"Gini…ekhem…" Sehun so'-so'an perbaikin suara.

"LAY _HYUNG_! CEPETAN KELUAR! SUHO _HYUNG_ MAU GANTUNG DIRI DI POHON TAOGE KALO _HYUNG_ GAK KELUAR!" seru Sehun lantang membuat semua member menutup telinga mereka berjama'ah.

"_What_? Aa' Suho gue tercinta mau gantung diri di pohon taoge? _Andwe_!" Lay langsung berlari keluar dan…

"_SAENGIL CUKHAMNIDA! SAENGIL CUKHAMNIDA! SAENGIL CUKHAMNIDA UNICORN! SAENGIL CUKHAMNIDA!_" semua member menyanyikan lagu selamat ultah dengan serempak. Lay menangis terharu melihat semua member yang menyanyikan lagu ultah buat dia.

"Huhuhu (nangis nih ceritanya) ternyata kalian ingat hari ultah gue. Kirain kagak… Huhuhuhu…" Lay menangis terharu.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya _chagi_…" suruh Suho. Lay pun mengangguk dan meniup lilin di atas kue coklat yang di pegang oleh Suho. Sebelum meniup lilin, Lay menutup matanya dan mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati. Inilah permohonannya :

_**Ya Tuhan, moga aja taon depan mereka semua inget hari ultah gue… **_**(-_-)**

**Fiuh!**

Lay meniup lilinnya dan seketika semua member menepuk tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun _hyung_!" ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk Lay.

"_Zhu ni shengri kuaile gege_!" Tao pun memeluk Lay.

"_Happy birthday hyung_!" Kyungsoo ikut meluk Lay juga.

"_Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu hyung_!" Kai juga.

"_Saengil cukhamnida hyung_!" Chen juga.

"_Sukhsant wan keid_!" Xiumin juga. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling meluk Lay yang di lakoni(?) oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Chen dan Xiumin. Lay udah susah banget nafasnya, terbukti dari mukanya yang merah _plus_ mulutnya yang mangap-mangap kayak ikan yang terdampar di bawah teriknya mentari.

"Woy! Lepasin yayank gue! Udah kehabisan oksigen tu!" seru Suho. Sontak Xiumin dkk #capek mau nyebutin satu-satu#plak#abaikan# melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Lay. Dan Lay pun mulai mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ini hadiah kita!" semua member langsung menyerahkan kotak hadiahnya masing-masing ke Lay kecuali Suho.

"_Gege_, _gege_ gak kasih aku hadiah?" tanya Lay dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada hadiah spesial. Nanti menjelang tidur aja aku kasih nya ya?" tawar Suho.

"Gak mau! Maunya sekarang!" rengek Lay.

"Beneran mau sekarang?" tanya Suho seraya tersenyum _pervert_. Semua seme yang ada di EXO mulai curiga melihat senyum _pervert _dari Suho. Lay hanya mengangguk polos.

"Ayo ikut!" Suho lansgung menyeret Lay ke kamar dan menguncinya. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ngh… _gege_hhh…" terdengarlah desahan dari kamar SuLay itu. Semua seme langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan para uke wajahnya sudah pada memerah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Chen.

"Serang uke kita!" seru Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun dan dengan sigap menarik uke masing-masing ke kamar mereka lalu menguncinya. Chen, dan Kris saling berpandagan dan mengangguk lalu menarik Xiumin dan Tao ke kamar.

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

_**Kyaaa! **_**FF gaje nista yang pernah ada TToTT #nangis di kubangan tomcat# Maafkan daku Lay **_**oppa**_** yang menistakanmu dalam ff ini… #**_**bow**_** ke Lay# Sekali lagi **_**Happy Birthday **_**Lay **_**oppa**_**! :D Lalla selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buat **_**oppa**_**! **_**Gomawo**_** #**_**bow**_**#**


End file.
